The present invention relates to a cardan joint for transmission of rotation between a first and a second rotating part of a toy building set comprising various building elements having different types of coupling means, e.g. ball heads or coupling studs positioned with mutual modular measures.
Cardan joints are widely used within mechanics, where they constitute one of the most important coupling types for transmission of rotation from one rotating part to another. Such cardan joints are so dimensioned as to function optimally in precisely the function for which they are used. Such power transmission may be for cars, machines etc, where the dimensioning has been made in view of the power to be transmitted, the angle between the two rotating shafts and a number of other parameters, such as cost, space and life. Precisely in view of the special demands placed on the strength of the cardan joints, cardan joints will normally never be constructed for use within several areas.
Cardan joints for use in connection with existing toy building sets must meet entirely different demands than the above mentioned kind of cardan joints, as for this use it is not a question of critical mechanical loads, but on the contrary a wish for large flexibility, i.e. the existent need is for such a cardan joint being directly suited for building into various constructions and at the same time being easy to assemble and disassemble.